Cera's Revenge
by Nyarlatoteph86
Summary: This is my alternate ending for The Land Before Time. Cera is angry and disappointed. He chose the wrong way and in addition to being full of shame she was also teased by his friends and especially by Littlefoot in the tar pit. But now inside her grows a new feeling, a feeling of revenge ..K Rating.WARNING: Main Character get eaten in this story. Reviewed if you want.


Cera was lying on the ground and silently looked at the cave's wall, while inside her, anger and shame grew up. She had chose the wrong way, she was aware of this, but her pride didn't allow her to admit or to accept it. Furthermore to be teased in that way in the pool of of tar,especially by that stupid LongNeck was enough for her. She don't want to apologize, not at all. She would never admit her mistake. She snuggled, closing her eyes and listening for a few seconds the sound of her breathing, trying to calm herself. Only after several minutes she finally menaged to recover her lucidness. She stood up repressing the latest small tears that were trying to get out of her eyes . A wish of revenge filled her heart but she did'nt know how to satisfy it. She began to walk backwards and every step that she moved in the direction along the road that Littlefoot had indicated to them, fullfill her of a new dose of anger. That damned Long Neck! His father had told her that all the Long Necks had too small brains. But despite of this, that particular LongNeck was full of himself because he knows what's the way to reach the Great Valley, the way that his stupid LongNeck's Mother have indicated to him, and because of this he is commanding them like a little dictator. She's smiled thinkin' to the beatdown that she had inflict to him a little ago, to his tears and to his hystericals cries when she's had beated him.

"Go on! Go the wrong way! We never wanted you with us anyway!" Cera imitated his stupid voice. This tought encouraged her and while she return back along the same route that she have covered after she have defeated Littlefoot, Cera chuckled to himself.

Ok she's had make a mistake whit the way to follow but if she had leave the others to the guide of Littlefoot that foolish idiot would make them fall directly between the jaws of Sharptooth.

Suddendly the roar of Sharptooth reached the ears of Cera and the little TreeHorn started to run more quickly. She's stopped only when she found herself in front of the huge tyrannosaurus who was clinging to a big rock that Littlefoot, Spike, Ducky and Petrie are trying to push down the big pool of deep water. What a silly plan! They were really convinced that they had enough physical strenght for pushed down the rock and Sarptooth, both together? Suddendly an idea fleshed through the mind of Cera. She could save her friends and she could have her revenge at the same time. For the umpteenth time the little Treehorn smiled into herself. She took a long space of run and then Cera launched herself into a race to the big rock, hurling her battle cry.

"Cera! You're back!" saying the happy voice of Littlefoot. What a imbecilic Longneck! Cera jumped but instead of striking the rock she struck Littlefoot with all the violence of wich she was able. The LongNeck slammed his head against the rock while the horn on the snout of the Treehorn severed a tendon of the right hind leg of Littlefoot. The weight of the body of Cera weighed all on the bone of the knee of Littlefoot's leg upon wich she fell until she's can heard a snap. The stunned Littlefoot cried out with pain,while Cera rolled sideways. Nobody had noticed what she had done. Without the help of Littlefoot, who is lying on the ground, Spike, Ducky and Petrie don't had the sufficient strenght for push the rock and Sharptooth, even with a great effort, managed to climb it and to overcome it. Cera straightened up and pushed back Ducky, Petrie and Spike.

"It's too late!"she's screamed to them "We must run away!" The three obeyed istantly backing and starting to run. "Run, Littlefoot! Run!" screamed Ducky. Cera pushed her away and the four began to quicken theirs pace. Littlefoot tried to get up for follow them..but the leg gave way. Surprised, the LongNeck's cub tried to crawl himself forward but every movement that he made with the broken leg gave him a piercing pain.

"Friends, help me! Cera! Ducky! Petrie! Spike!". Littlefoot screaming in terror while Sharptooth, after passing the rock, eyeing immediatly the little Long Neck on the ground that crawled on his belly, trying to move himself out of his reach.

"Littlefoooot!" cryied Petrie and he tried to fly back to the rescue of Littlefoot, but Cera menaged to grab it with her mouth.

"What are you think you can do? If we turn back he will eat us too and we can never reach the Great Valley! We can never see our parents! Nevermore!". Ducky, Petrie and Spike looked at her, mortified, but they never stopped to run altough their eyes were full of tears. They where too small...They can never compete with Sharptooth...but...Littlefoot...

Littlefoot looked up at the huge Sarptooth who above him. The frightened eyes filled himself of tears till misting up his sight. No! It must'nt end in this way! He must reach the Great Valley! The Circle of Life had to continue!

"Mother...m...mother...help me..." he sobbed while the big mouth of Sharptooth fell on him. But there's no mother there with him. No mother to save him this time. He tried once again to escape pitifully crawling but the theet of Sharptooth clenched the tail of Littlefoot and from the mouth of the little Long Neck came out a new scream while hot tears streaming down on his face, followed by continuous sobs.

"You...You said that you'll be always with me...you said..."crying Littlefoot dangling from the teeth of Sharptooth, who suddendly moves his head on the right side and then turning her quickly on the opposite side, opening his mouth and hurling Littlefoot against a rock face. The impact with the hard rock was terrible. A little blood stain it drew on the rock face and then Littlefoot fell down on the ground. Probably he broke some other bones, the only limb moving was the right foreleg which was wriggling slowly. Sarptooth ran his tongue over his mouth and then he came up slowly to his prey. Littlefoot lift up once again, pitifully, the head, sobbing convulsively. Then he closed his eyes and he bended his head, not wanting to look. The head of Sharptooth leaned on him for the last time. The teeth widened and then clench on the head of Littlefoot. The motionless body of Littlefoot was thrown into the air then, like a dead weight, he fell inside the mouth of Sharptooth. The tyrannosaurus closed his mouth and he tooks his time to munch his meal before finally swallowing it.

The only good eye of Sharptooth then focused on the other preys but none of theme were still there. They had fled, leaving behind the weakest member of the group to gain time for the escape. In the deep of his evil soul, Sharptooth almost appreciates that tactic.

They continued to advance between the rock formations. Occasionally one of them sobbed or crying repeating "Poor...poor Littlefoot..." but Cera warned him to stop as their whines prevented her to concentrate herself. They followed the sunlight and they managed to take themselves out of the reach of Sharptooth. There was no cloud with the form of a Long Neck to guide them but the Great Valley was nearby and after a long search the baby dinosaurs could see the big valley lit by the sun's rays. An enchanted land when they can found their parents. Cera smiled in wonder. She's got it! She had led them to the Great Valley! The ran down the slope,happy,calling their parents. It was a joyful day, a day who saw Cera, Ducky and Petrie rejoin his parents and Spike find a new family. But someone was not there. There isn't need to say that. Granpa and Grandma LongNeck understood it without the need of words. The sad expressions of Ducky, Petrie and Spike when they asked "it" to him were a sufficient response.

That night the nightly air brought with her the crying of the Long Necks. through the Great Valley. Every Long Neck in the Valley mourning the loss of their sweet, cute, loveable Littlefoot. They seemed to call him, desperately, as if they could bring him back. But this was not possible , for as they could cry, for as they could desperate themselves, for as they could call him. Every Long Neck poses a treestar on a small statue of stones and mud that Ducky, Petrie and Spike had modeled on form of their little friend. That treestars that Littlefoot loved so much... But this did not alleviate their pain. Their puppy was gone. Forever.

Cera standed aside, looking bored the funeral cerimony of the treestars than waited to be alone with the statue. The she opened her mouth and she began to eat satisfied the treestars, leaving in the ground only few shreds. Then she looked again at the statue and she hissed "I won in the end. You dreamed to reach the Great Valley, but the only thing you've reached is the Sharptooth's stomach. But after all who cares of a supid Long Neck like you?". She noisly sticked out her toungue at the statue then she turned away, with a contemptous air.

The crying of the Long Necks lasted all night but, despite the noise, Cera snuggled on his father's back and without remorse or regrets, she slept happy and quite as never she had slept before..


End file.
